Une fois Il Etait Allé
by HermioneGinnyHarryNevilleLuna
Summary: Alors, Ceci est le journal de Bella elle a gardé après qu'Edward est parti dans la Nouvelle Lune - Silencieux par le jour - versant son âme dans le journal la nuit.


Refus : Le crépuscule n'est pas le mien. Il appartient au Stephenie merveilleux Meyer, comme faire tous ses caractères stupéfiants. Pas le mien… (Malheureusement)

R/N : Ceci est mon premier fanfic jamais si j'apprécierais vraiment quelque encouragement de vous les gars. J'espère que vous aimez. R&R. Même si c'est terrible... Par la façon - Tout vous Français - je suis désolé si ma grammaire est légèrement de, j'ai traduit tout ceci dans ma tête bien inexactement pourrait l'avoir fait si! Désolé si ceci confond en raison de mon manque de connaissance!

Une fois Il Etait Allé  
Type. 1 : Les peu de jours après

**Septembre 17e - 2.00am**:  
Cher Journal. Si vous jamais m'avez rencontré - que vous avez évidemment pas - vous sauriez que je ne suis pas un type de journal de fille, plus d'un souffrir-dans-le type de silence, Mais Charlie l'a suggéré - si je le donne un va.  
J'ai éveillé juste avec un cauchemar. Mon cauchemar même n'effraierait pas probablement quelqu'un d'autre. Rien n'a sauté hors et crié, « Huer » ! Il n'y avait pas de zombie, aucuns fantômes, aucuns psychopathes. Il n'y avait rien, vraiment. Seulement rien. Juste le labyrinthe interminable d'arbres de mousse-couvert, donc calme que le silence était une pression inconfortable contre mes membranes du tympan. C'était sombre, comme le crépuscule sur un jour nuageux, avec seulement assez allumer pour voir qu'il y avait de rien voir. Je m'étais dépêché par l'obscurité sans un chemin, toujours cherchant, chercher, chercher, obtenir plus frénétique comme le temps a tendu sur, essayant de se déplacer plus rapide, bien que la vitesse m'a fait maladroit… mais alors je ne pourrais pas me rappeler ce que c'était que je cherchais. Sooon je me suis rendu compte qu'il y avait de rien chercher, et rien ne trouver. Cela il y jamais avait eu n'importe quoi plus que juste ce bois vide et morne, et il y jamais aurait n'importe quoi plus pour moi… rien mais rien… Et cela - était quand j'ai commencé à crier.  
Charlie m'a entendu et est venu dépêcher dans - simplement je vérifier n'était pas étranglé par un meurtrier de hache - mais par alors j'étais bien réveillé et a dû le rassure j'étais bien et que c'était juste un cauchemar. Bien, cela était grand - ma très première entrée et c'est un pitoyable l'un. Je devine ceci est que ma vie est maintenant - pitoyable.  
Il m'est parti.  
Que dois-j'être heureux de? Je devine je devrais dormir. Nuit.

**Septembre 18e - 5.00am:**  
Le rêve m'hante toujours. Cela est tout je peux dire. Pourtant il y a plus je dois obtiens hors ce matin. Je ne peux pas croire qu'il le ferait. ‹ Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé › il m'avait promis. J'ai demandé à Charlie plus tôt aujourd'hui comment il m'a su où trouver. Comment il a su que je serais dans la forêt. Il m'a dit d'une note. Une note que je ne suis pas parti sans aucun doute. A pensé qu'a signifié que quelqu'un d'autre a eu. Aussitôt qu'il a frappé j'ai couru en haut pour vérifier tout était encore là. Ce n'était pas. Je pas peux parler plus de lui. Je ne peux pas me débrouiller plus. Je peux vivre plus à peine.

**Septembre 19e - 1.34am:**  
De nouveau - je suis éveillé à ce temps ridicule. Ce même cauchemar. Il y avait un point où je pourrais dire ce que venait ce soir - que le point quand j'ai su que j'étais sur le point de rendre compte il y avait de rien chercher, mais je ne pourrais pas sembler me réveiller avant qu'il ait ait frappé. Le néant.  
C'est ici je peux connecter avec un de mes chansons préférées.  
Faire pression sur par Paramore.  
'...Just ne me permets pas d'endort  
la Sensation vide encore'  
'Causer je crains que je pourrais casser  
Et je crains que je ne peut pas prendre ce  
ce soir je reste au lit sans dormir  
Vide Sensation'  
C'est un peu triste de la chanson - mais récemment pour moi - c'est la vérité.  
Je réveille et il y a cela brûlant le trou dans ma poitrine. J'absent amène a eu des objections mon bras et l'emballe autour de mon torse pour le tenir dans un morceau. Il blesse. Comme quand il est parti, il a pris physiquement mon coeur avec lui - et je l'aime toujours. Je sens que mes yeux remplissent avec les déchirures et le faire mal commence autour des bords du trou dans ma poitrine encore. Je toujours me sens vide sans lui. Je toujours dois le cri me pour dormir. Autrement, je reste au lit sans dormir juste - la sensation vide. Que peux-je faire? Comment peux-je me débrouiller? Il a dit qu'il m'a aimé. C'était tout juste un mensonge sans intelligence ? Il m'a pris aux bois, et m'est parti là. Cela est quand il m'a dit il n'a pas voulu être avec moi. Je pose là pour les heures, froissées sur le chemin pleure. Je ne peux pas croire qu'il a fait qu'à moi. Tous ces mensonges il m'a dit. Dire m'il m'a aimé de tous les jours - c'était tout juste un jeu à lui? Ai-t-je signifié n'importe quoi lui? Etais-je juste sa proie, il a su du début à la fin qu'il allait m'abandonner juste aussitôt qu'il a été ennuyé?

**Septembre 20e - 3.00am:**  
J'ai éveillé avec le rêve une fois plus mais je ne peux pas parler juste de lui. Charlie n'est pas entré - il est sait c'est probablement juste ce même cauchemar. Je ne peux jamais le dire mon « rêve » - il semble un tel insignifiant crier de. Il ne sait pas mal que j'ai besoin de lui.  
Même maintenant il est allé - Edward. Je tressaille, même comme je note le nom - il blesse autant de l'écrire même. Je dois sembler si pathétique à vous, mais vous êtes un livre - vous ne pouvez pas comprendre la douleur je traverse. J'essaie de faire un effort pour Charlie maintenant. Bien qu'il semble comme le temps sans l'un je dois avoir été véritablement à jamais. Chaque minute passe comme une heure. Chaque moment se sent comme une vie. Me permettre de mourir. Je ne peux pas vivre comme ceci plus. J'ai besoin de lui. Je devine que maintenant je l'ai eu - et il est allé, ma vie est une coquille. Maintenant je l'ai goûté - et il a été emporté encore, ma vie est vide.

**Septembre 21e - 11.15pm: **  
Je pas ai n'importe quoi à attend avec impatience plus Personne pour me choisir en haut dans la matinée pour l'école Personne pour me conduire à la maison de l'après-midi Personne garder me refroidit sur un jour chaud - ou calme mes douleurs avec leurs mains pour Personne manquer quand ils « Campent » ou chassent pour Personne agir furtivement dans ma pièce la nuit et discours à moi jusqu'à ce que je je suis si fatigué Personne me surveiller quand je m'endors enfin. Il y a juste personne. Ce n'est qu'a été trois jours puisque il est parti - et déjà je souffre autant de. Je me déteste. C'était mon défaut qu'ils sont partis. Je déteste ma maladresse. C'était mon défaut qu'ils sont partis. Je déteste ma vie. C'était mon défaut qu'ils sont partis. Pourtant bien qu'ils ont fait - je ne peux pas m'amener toujours les détester.

**Septembre 22e - 10.00pm:**  
Je suis en haut dans ma pièce. Je pleure encore. Je me sens s'inanimé - malgré mes efforts d'efforts et Charlie.  
J'erre environ dans un brouillard - comme je suis sur le pilote automatique incessant. Si je jamais peux arrêter et peux penser - je finit par demander me ce qu'est arrivé ce jour parce que je ne semble pas savoir. Je ne prends pas la notification de n'importe quoi je fais - je le fais juste. Je suis devenu un zombie et je pas peux faire n'importe quoi de lui sans lui. Les nuits sont le seul temps je peux m'être. Je suis vivant et éveillé - mais avec la conscience vient la sensation. Je suis vivant mais je ne peux pas arrêter de pleurer. Je suis éveillé, mais je ne peux pas l'arrêter de porter le deuil. Je suis conscient, mais cela signifie que je sens autant de douleur. Un trou dans ma poitrine, où il a déchiré hors le coeur, et l'a pris avec lui. Précédent dans la semaine j'ai dit que vous comment tout qui a rappelé était allé. Je ne pourrais pas écrire beaucoup plus alors. J'ai vérifié ma stéréo - et mon présent d'anniversaire a été allé. J'ai vérifié mon album de photo, et comme j'ai donné une chiquenaude à à la page où sa photo devrait être, tout qu'était il y avait son écriture écrite d'avance propre. Non plus, non moins.

R/N - Finis! J'espère que vous l'avez aimé - va Maintenant la revue!! Vous savez que vous voulez à!!


End file.
